my nightmare, my sweetest dream
by AnimeAru
Summary: ichigo get's her heart broken by aoyama, and now she wants revenge. kisshu comes to her aid, so let the aoyama torture begin. t for violence. slightly fluffy oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Blueberry: my first oneshot for my fave couple. masaya-bashers welcome.**

**people who like aoyama-baka should turn back now.**

**you have been warned**

**I do not own tokyo mew mew or it's characters**

Kishigo/Ichikish oneshot  
nightmare became a dream come true  
Ichigo's Pov.

I walked down the street, it was already 9:30 because Ryou had been a jerk and made me stay late to clean. If that weren't bad enough, Aoyoma-Kun dumped me this morning, That tree-hugging good for nothing Baka. I dont know what i ever saw in him. But i'm strong, i wont cry. Not for him. Never for him. I ran faster to take my mind off of it, closing my eyes so i wouldnt have to see anything that reminded me of him. Then, i ran into something. I fell backwards and waited to feel the hard ground's impact. It never came, instead i felt two warm arms around my waist. My eyes opened and before me stood kisshu. He looked at me with concern and worry in his beautiful amber eyes. "ichigo, are you alright?" he asked. He only ever called me by name when he was serious, so i decided that i could trust him. "Aoyama-Kun dumped me for mint, and Ryou made me stay to clean after work and didnt even pay me. Now i have to go home and get lectured by my dad about coming home 2 hours late, and to make matters worse i didn't even get to eat today-AT ALL!" i spilled everything to him.

Every bad thing that happened to me today, he knew all of it. "i'm sorry, ichigo. Would it make you feel better if i kill the tree-hugger for you?" he asked, a slightly hopeful tone to his voice. "as long as i get to watch." i said. He nodded, and reached his hand out to me. I grabbed his hand and we started to teleport. Blurry surroundings and a bright light engulfed us. We reappeared outside Aoyama-Kun's house. "do you have a plan, ichigo?" he asked. "i think i should lure him outside and you hide behind that tree. When i get him outside, you jump out and kill him and we can leave the body outside ryou's house." i said. "sounds good." he said. I walked up to the gate and went to press the button when The treehugger came running up to me. "ichigo, i'm glad you're here. I want to get back together. Mint could never compare to you, neither could Moe or Miwa for that matter." he said, what an idiot. "you cheated on my with Moe AND Miwa first?" i asked, obviously PO'd. "yes, but i realized that they arent nearly as beautiful or loving as you. I really want to get back together." he said. "alright, just let me go grab something, i accidentally dropped it on the way to the gate." i said.

I walked over to the tree where kisshu was waiting, "alright, this will make revenge even more sweet. He cheated on me twice and now he wants to get back together. Ill pretend to go to kiss him, and before he gets the chance, ill stab him through the back with my pocketknife." i said to kisshu. "sounds great, but you have a pocketknife? Why?" he said. "you never know when you'll need one. When i stab him, he'll only bleed a bit so i still need you to run him through with your sais." i told him. "sais? You mean my dragon swords?" he asked. "yeah." i answered. I gave him a nod and walked back over to the ugly cheater. "hey aoyama-kun. Wanna kiss me?" i asked, suppressing my urge to vomit at the thought. "oh yeah." he said, and stepped out through the gate. I leaned forward, my eyes half closed. He closed his eyes and went to kiss me, but i pulled out my knife and stabbed it through his back with a satisfying jab. He clutched his side. "ichigo, why?" he said. "you think i would give an ugly, tree hugging, cheating baka like you another chance? Die in a hole for all i care!" i smirked. Just then, kisshu teleported in and plunged his sais through masaya's body. I ripped the bell collar off my neck and threw it back in his face. "kisshu, arigato." i said, and i pulled him in front of the dying baka. "how about a kiss, kisshu-kun?" i asked. "with pleasure, koneko-chan." he smiled and we kissed in front of the not-quite-dead cheater. "kisshu, i love you." i said truthfully. "i love you too, ichigo. With all if my heart." replied kisshu. With that, aoyama-baka died. We teleported his body to the cafe and laid it outside of ryou's bedroom door. I snuck into his room and put my pocket knife in his hand. Kisshu beckoned and i came over to him. "i know you probably only said that you loved me to torture aoyama-baka, but i wanted you to know that when i said that i loved you i meant it. I have ever since i met you and always will." he said, looking a bit sad when he said it. "kisshu, i just want you to know, that i meant it too." i said, and with that we kissed. When we broke apart, he teleported me to my front door, and i waved goodbye. He winked at me and gave me one of his trademark smirks before floating over to the tree beside my window. I took a deep breath, and i opened my front door. "Mom, dad, i'm back.".


	2. Chapter 2

My nightmare, my sweetest dream  
Chapter 2  
Kisshu's Pov:

I walked her to her front door, disappearing from sight as she opened the door. Had i gone home? No, i had materialized on a tree branch by her house. I already knew that kitten was in trouble, so how could i leave her alone? What if her father beat her? I shivered at the thought, i just couldnt let something like that happen to her. My gaze shifted to my bandages on my arms and legs. My heart couldnt take seeing her in that kind of pain.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a shriek of terror from inside. My eyes widened, and i leapt down from the tree. Throwing caution to the wind, i ran inside. Ichigo was laying on the floor, a piece of paper clutched in her hand and tears streaming down her face. Two dead bodies were on the floor. A pale woman with red hair like ichigo's, and a man with spiky black hair and tan skin. "ichigo!" i gasped, falling to my knees at her side. "tell me what happened." i said, worry was evident on my face. "k-k-kisshu..." she stuttered, lifting up the paper. I took the paper from her, and immediately i was filled with anger.

_"baka strawberry,  
I've escaped from jail, and as revenge for what you've done, i killed your parents. I'm coming for you next, unless you give in to my demands. There is one way that you can get me to forgive you. I'll tell you what it is tonight at midnight under the cherry blossom tree in the park. Come alone, or i'll Kill your alien boyfriend.  
Ryou"_

Needless to say, i was furious. How dare he do this to my koneko-chan! He will pay. "Ichigo, what are you going to do?" i asked, now suddenly nervous. What if it was a trap so that he could get her alone and kill her?! "i guess i'll go. If i don't, people will get hurt." she sighed, giving in. Even if she doesn't want me to, i'll go. "do you want me to come with you?" i asked, i don't want to leave her side. "n-no. I d-don't want you h-hurt." she sobbed.

I sighed, "ichigo. You're the one who's in danger here. I can take Blondie, he's pretty weak." laughing a bit on the last part. "kisshu" she whispered, shaking her head. A tear trickled down her cheek, and i cupped her chin in my palm. I wiped the tear from her cheek, and lowered my lips to hers. She kissed back, and when we broke apart i realized the time. "ichigo, please don't go!" i begged. She stood there, shaking her head. I cant believe this, who knew what Ryou would do?

I wrapped my arms firmly around her waist, and pulled her into my chest. "ichigo, please?" i begged. A single tear streaked down my cheek, and i buried my face in her hair. She smelled of strawberries and blood. "Gomen nasai, kisshu. I have to go. Just please, know that i love you." she breathed, pushing me back just enough to duck out of my grip. giving me a sad glance before she turned away, she walked out the door. "ichigo..." i whispered, letting the tears flow.


	3. Chapter 3

i own nothing. please dont sue me

My nightmare, my sweetest dream  
Chapter 3  
Ichigo's POV:

I left Kisshu in tears, lying on my kitchen floor. I felt so heartless, but i couldn't let him die because of me. Striding off in the moonlight, i made my way to the park. It was dark, and i felt like i was being watched. Panicking, i broke into a sprint, my surroundings blurred because i was running so fast. I halted at the entrance to the park, and sure enough, there stood Ryou.

He was leaning against the tree trunk, staring at me with a sinister glint in his eyes. I approached cautiously, but not at all showing the fear i held. Looking him in the eye, i strode up with confidence. "i'm here, dumb blonde. What do you want?" i said, running my fingers over the blade in my pocket. After he had been arrested, i had stolen my knife from the cop. What can i say? Cat-like reflexes come in handy sometimes.

He smirked, and grabbed my wrists. Twirling around, he pinned me against the tree. "ryou!" i squealed. That was it, he was going to kill me now. "Strawberry, you came here knowing that you have to either do what i say, or die. Do you want to know what you have to do to earn my forgiveness?" he said, tightening his grip. "just tell me what you want! Lecturing me wont get you anywhere, baka!" i shouted in his face.

"Ichigo, i want you to be my girlfriend. You're mine. Not that, that- alien!" he spat. Just then, something darted out of the bushes, and slammed Ryou to the ground. I looked over to see Kisshu pinning ryou to the ground with one hand, and holding one of his sais to his throat with the other. "She's mine. Keep your filthy hands off her!" Kisshu growled. "kisshu?" i gasped, collapsing to the ground. Everything went black.

Kisshu's POV:

"Ichigo, i want you to be my girlfriend. You're mine. Not that, that- alien!" yelled the blonde baka. That was it, that was the final straw. I darted out of the bush, tearing him off of my precious kitten. Slamming him onto the ground, i held my dragon sword to his throat, and looked at him with pure hatred. The nerve of this guy, daring to do this to MY ichigo? He will pay. "She's mine. Keep your filthy hands off her!" i spat in his face.

"I knew you'd follow her. Now i can finally do what i've wanted to ever since you stole her first kiss. I always hated Aoyama, he was standing in the way of me getting Ichigo. Ichigo was clearly meant to be mine. When i found out that he was dead, i was celebrating. But when i saw the footage masha had of you and her, i wanted nothing more than to kill you. How dare you, a filthy alien, take my girl from me. She deserves so much better. She has to be mine, only mine." Ryou said matter-of-factly. He pulled out of my grip, pulling out a handle with no blade. "just what do you intend to do with that?" i smirked. He pressed a button, and a blade made of flames came out. My eyes widened, but then i realized 'he's rich and smart, he could make something like this out of a toaster if he wanted to'. "you like my Hono Ken? (A/N: it means Flame Sword. I couldnt think of another name.) i built this while the mews were running my cafe." he smirked. "i challenge you to a duel. Winner gets Ichigo." i knew i couldnt lose this fight. It all came down to this.


	4. Chapter 4

My nightmare, my sweetest dream chapter 4

Omg! Im soooo sorry! I forgot about this story, but ill try to keep it up better from now on! Don't own, so don't sue please.

Ichigo's Pov:

Kisshu and Ryou were fighting over me. Ryou slashed out with his sword, sizzling kisshu's arm. Kisshu cringed, and sliced at ryou's arm with his Sais. Blade met skin, and blood poured from the stump that used to be Ryou's arm. Ryou glared, and lashed out at kisshu's shoulder. Kisshu dodged just in time, leaving his shirt torn but his body intact. kisshu rammed into Ryou's back, knocking him over. He pinned ryou to the ground, similar to how he did to me in episode 48. Kisshu was just about to plunge a sword into ryou's chest, when ryou vanished. "kisshu! Kisshu are you okay?!" i yell, jumping up and dashing towards him. Just then, ryou reappeared behind me, trapping me in a headlock. He sliced a line in my cheek with my own pocket knife, and dropped me.

He slapped me across the face, and caught me as i was falling. Kisshu froze, his eyes widened in shock, before his gaze settles into a furious glare. "get your hands off of her!" he growled, twitching in sheer anger. He lashed out, grabbing ryou by his scruffy blonde hair. "you monster!" he yelled, and pulled one of his blades out of thin air. My vision is blurring, fading to black. Everything i hear is like an echo, and i'm losing feeling. Ryou was suffocating me. "k-kisshu..." i whisper, before i black out.

Kisshu's Pov:

My beautiful ichigo is in the arms of that demented barbie doll! (no offense to ryou fans, but that is what kisshu thinks) "k-kisshu..." she mouthed, closing her eyes. I was seeing red, how dare he! I dropped my blades, and lunged at him, sinking my long nails into his skin. He howled as i dragged my sharp claws across his neck, leaving behind a long gash with his blood spilling out. (im sorry if this is too graphic! I just love writing battle scenes!) he fell backwards, his hands traveling to his neck. I grabbed my unconscious kitten, holding her bridal style, and teleported back to the house.  
I immediately laid her down on the couch, and ran to the kitchen to get her some things. Hastily, i brought a basin filled with water, a rag, and a few bandages out to ichigo. Setting straight to work, i wet the rag an began to clean out the cuts inflicted by ryou. I glared, Angry at ryou for doing this to ichigo, but also at himself for not preventing this. Ichigo cringed when the icy rag touched her skin, and her eyes fluttered open. i smiled at her, "koneko-chan, you're finally awake!" i said happily. "are you feeling alright?" i ask her, noticing she did not answer. She opened her mouth to speak, only to be overtaken in a coughing fit.

She was panting, and shivering. "ichigo!" i gasp, falling down beside her. I placed my hand on her forehead, and pull away as quickly as i had put it there. She was burning up. Quickly, i refilled the water bowl with ice water, and then ran off to find some blankets.


End file.
